Scherbentanz
by Cissylein
Summary: Du hast mich abhängig gemacht. Schon der erste Kuss, bei dem du mich nicht zurückgestoßen, sondern ihn seufzend erwidert hast, hat mich vollkommen an dich gefesselt. - Severus sinniert über seine Beziehung zu Lucius. [Lime; SSxLM]


So. Mal wieder was neues von mir. (grins) Meine romantisch - melancholische Ader ist wohl mal wieder etwas mit mir durchgegangen. (immer noch grinst). Und wer von den fantastischen FanFictionLeuten ist auf die brilliante Idee gekommen die Sternchen und Wellen ungültig zu machen? (sprüht vor Sarkasmus und muss immer in dämlichen Klammern schreiben). Naja.

A/N: Die Figürchen sind wie immer von Joanne.

Einen dicken Knutsch und Knuddler an Maxine für ihre Hilfe beim Titel finden. (lol) Nicht nur, dass sie den Einkauf beim Supermarkt zum Erlebnis macht, nein, sie ist auch so ne Art Lottokugelmaschine. Nur dass man keine Kugel ziehen muss, sondern sie einen mit Wörtern schon von selber beschießt. (grins) Ich hab immer noch ne Glasscherbe im Hinterkopf. (lacht sich krank) Herrlich! Hach jaaa. Der Titel lässt wunderbar Raum zum interpretieren! Das jahrelang erlernte möchte man doch auch mal im realen Leben anwenden (lol).

Also viel Spaß dann. ACH JA: Für alle die „Voldemorts Army" lesen – die Fic hier ist UNABHÄNGIG von VA! (klimper) Auch wenn's vielleicht ganz gut passen würde, aber ich hoffe ihr zieht jetzt keine voreiligen Schlüsse!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- SCHERBENTANZ -

Es ist ein grauer Morgen, an dem ich aufstehe und in den dunklen Morgenmantel schlüpfe, der eigentlich dir gehört. Ich blicke auf dich herab. Dein goldenes Haar umrahmt dein wunderschönes, strenges, doch zugleich weiches Gesicht. Du siehst aus wie ein Engel. Die Bettdecke ist bis zu deiner Hüften gezogen, verbirgt somit also nicht deinen kräftigen, glatten Torso, der an einigen stellen von blassen Narben gekennzeichnet ist.

Im Schlaf siehst du völlig unbekümmert aus. Völlig friedlich, ja glücklich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir ebenso diesen Ausdruck aufs Gesicht zaubern, wie der Schlaf es zu tun vermag. Wenn ich bei dir bin, siehst du höchstens entspannter aus, manchmal lächelst du. Aber diesen Schmerz vermag auch ich nicht dir zu nehmen.

Es sind jetzt drei Jahre seit Narzissas Tod vergangen.

Sie, die du über alles geliebt hast, wie es die Menschen die dich nur flüchtig kannten, niemals geglaubt hätten. Sie ahnten nicht, dass du zu einer solchen Liebe fähig wärst. Dass sie für dich das größte im Leben sein würde. Für die anderen wart ihr beide, du und Narzissa, immer nur das perfekte Paar. Gutaussehend, reich, _reinblütig_, wie ich dieses Wort doch hasse, rundum perfekt eben. Für sie wart ihr ein Paar, zu dem man aufschaute. Sie interessierten sich nicht wirklich für eure Gefühle, am wenigsten für die von Narzissa. Immerhin war sie nur eine Frau. Es war eine Heirat wie sie bei Familien wie ihr es wart üblich war. Eure Ehe war vorherbestimmt, das war nicht ungewöhnlich, als etwas anderes als das sahen es die Menschen in eurer Umgebung nicht, nur dass ihr zufälligerweise perfekt zusammen passtet, was das Aussehen anging.

Aber dass du sie unter diesem ganzen Prunk, hinter diesem Bild, was ihr den anderen geboten habt, wirklich geliebt hast, hat keiner gesehen. Das hat auch keinen interessiert, keiner glaubt noch an so etwas. Aber ich habe es gesehen. An euren Blicken. Euren Gesten. Dem Lächeln was ihr euch, in der Gesellschaft eures prunkvollen Hauses zugeworfen habt. So lieblich. So ehrlich, vor allem.

Ich bin der einzige der euch wirklich gekannt hat, der dich wirklich kennt. Das ist keine Arroganz, die mich das sagen lässt, kein Wunschdenken. Es ist einfach nur die Wahrheit. Ich kann dir deine Gefühle oft ansehen. Vor allem jetzt. Früher warst du ein sehr undurchsichtiger Charakter, sehr verschlossen, deine kalte Mine machte es ja kaum jemanden möglich dahinter zu blicken.

Was deine Gefühle für Narzissa anging allerdings, war das auch gar nicht nötig. Es strahlte nur so aus dir heraus, deine ganze Art, dein ganzes Auftreten veränderte sich, wenn sie den Raum betrat, scherzte, ihr glockenhelles Lachen erklingen ließ, oder aber voller Traurigkeit, die sie fast noch schöner machte, als sie es so schon war. Ich habe dir angesehen wie sehr du dich manchmal zusammenreißen musstest, sie nicht in deine Arme zu schließen, trotz der vielen Leute die um euch waren, ihr Gesicht mit feurigen Küssen zu bedecken.

Jetzt bist du, was andere Dinge angeht, offener geworden. Etwas ist in dir zerbrochen. Und damit auch ein Teil deiner gefassten Mine. Es ist etwas leichter aus deinen Zügen zu lesen. Obwohl das manchmal gar nicht nötig ist. An manchen Abenden erzählst du mir viel von dir. Ein anderes mal dagegen bist du wieder sehr verschlossen, so dass es vorkommt, dass wir nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander reden wenn ich bei dir bin.

Draco ist inzwischen ausgezogen. Er ist ein junger Erwachsener, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit seinem größten Feind angefreundet hat, ist etwas, was selbst ich nicht erwartet hätte. Auch wenn ich es mir in den letzten Jahren manchmal gewünscht habe.

Er besucht dich oft. Er liebt dich, das weiß ich und das weißt du genauso. Er hat dich immer geliebt, auch wenn du es ihm früher sehr schwer gemacht hast. Die Verbitterung, die sich auf Grund deiner Kälte ihm gegenüber in ihm entwickelte, hat es ihn für eine Zeit vielleicht vergessen lassen. Aber er hat dich immer geliebt, daran glaube ich fest, auch als du ihm nicht der Vater warst, den er sich gewünscht hatte.

Doch nach Narzissas Tod, warst du für ihn da. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Befürchtung hatte, dein Schmerz würde dich völlig dazu bringen dich in dir zurückzuziehen.

Ich glaube ... dann wäre Draco gestorben. Die Trauer und die Einsamkeit hätten ihn umgebracht, auch wenn er so stark wirkt, so unverletzlich.

Er ist es genauso wenig wie du.

Doch du warst für ihn da. Du warst der einzige den er hatte und du hast ihm endlich die Liebe gegeben die er sich von dir immer ersehnt hatte. Es ist schade, dass so etwas erst passieren musste, damit du deinen Sohn ansiehst, ihn in die Arme schließt und ihm sagst, dass er dir etwas bedeutet. Aber ich sage auf keinen Fall, dass es zu spät war. Das nicht. Ich bin froh darüber, dass du endlich zu ihm gefunden hast.

Er ist das persönlichste Geschenk von Narzissa an dich.

Er gehört euch beiden. Auch wenn sie jetzt tot ist, so ist sie noch immer ein Teil von ihm, ebenso wie er von ihr. Die beiden sind das beste was dir passieren konnte. Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du ein komplizierter Charakter bist, dein Weg als Todesser zeigt es, aber ohne Narzissa und Draco hätte es mit dir anders enden können, ja womöglich wärst du heute gar nicht mehr am Leben.

Und so wie du für Draco da warst, so war ich es für dich. Bin es noch. Als einziger. Es ist verständlich, dass nicht viele Leute Mitleid mit dir haben. Daran bist du nicht unschuldig, das weißt du selber. Abgesehen von solch kümmerlichem Häufchen Elend, wie Nott oder Macnair, ist nach Voldemorts Untergang von den ehemaligen Todessern keiner übrig geblieben.

Somit bist du ein Außenseiter. Genau wie ich es bin. Glaubst du, um meinen Tod würde jemand weinen? Wohl kaum!

Trotz Dracos Bemühungen, ist es ihm noch nicht wirklich gelungen, dass Verhältnis zwischen Potter und mir zu stabilisieren. Es ist besser geworden, das mag sein, ich empfinde keinen Hass mehr für den Jungen, aber noch immer gibt es etwas das zwischen uns steht, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es jemals fallen wird. Dumbledore vertraut mir. Er hat es immer getan. Für dieses Vertrauen bin ich ihm dankbar.

Doch trauern würde wohl keiner um mich. Bis auf du vielleicht. Wir sind uns so ähnlich, Lucius.

Seit ihrem Tod zumindest. Auch mich hat er schwer getroffen. Ich hatte sie sehr gern. Aber der erste an den ich denken musste, als ich die Nachricht vor drei Jahren erhielt, warst du. Ich wusste ja, soweit es einem _Außenstehenden_ zumindest möglich ist, wie viel sie dir bedeutete. Es traf mich ein Schlag in den Magen. Es war furchtbar. Ich hatte ... solche Angst dir gegenüber zu treten. Dir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht was ich, abgesehen von dem Schmerz noch darin sehen würde. Wut? Hass?

Aber es war einfach nur Schmerz.

Ich wollte dich einfach nur in meine Arme schließen. Doch es war wie eine Schranke zwischen uns. Ich wollte es so sehr, aber zuerst konnte ich es nicht.

Vielleicht war es Gewohnheit.

Denn so war es mein ganzes Leben lang seitdem ich dich kannte.

Ich glaube, du hast damals schon gemerkt, dass ich dich über alles geliebt habe, so wie ich es heute noch tue.

Ich glaube, du hast es mir angesehen, genau wie ich dir deine Liebe zu Narzissa, obwohl ich immer glaubte, Gefühle seien etwas, das mir niemand ansieht, weil ich sie nie zeigte, und weil die meisten glaubten, ich würde keine besitzen. Ich muss lächeln und schüttle den Kopf. Wie töricht von mir. Und wieder erkenne ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns beiden.

Du hast es gewusst, es dir aber nicht anmerken lassen. Darin warst du erfolgreich. Du wolltest es nicht zeigen, damit sich nichts zwischen uns ändert. Du wusstest genau, würde ich wissen, dass du es weißt, würde ich dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

Dafür, dass du es mir verschwiegen hast, werde ich dir auf ewig dankbar sein.

Eine Umarmung ist nichts verwerfliches. Es ist etwas völlig normales, auch unter Männern. Und doch hatte ich Angst davor. Weil ich wusste, würde ich dich in meinen Armen halten, würde es für mich erst recht kein Zurück geben, würde ich dich immer berühren wollen.

Und doch tat ich es dann. Also du so vor mir standest, so zutiefst gebrochen, so schrecklich allein, enttäuscht von all dem woran du einmal geglaubt hattest und von dem verlassen was du am meisten geliebt hast – da konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. Zuerst sträubte ich mich, obwohl es etwas völlig normales gewesen wäre, etwas was man von einem Freund erwartet, ersehnt, wenn man Kummer hat. Deshalb nahm ich dich in die Arme. Und dabei weinte ich. Still, ich weiß nicht, ob du es gemerkt hast. Das war wohl das erste mal seit meiner Kindheit, dass ich geweint habe. Ich wollte dir den Schmerz abnehmen.

Bei Gott, würde ich ihren Tod durch meinem rückgängig machen können, ich würde es tun. Auch wenn mein Tod bei dir ein winziges Gefühl von Verlust hinterlassen hätte – Narzissas Tod hinterließ zwei gebrochene Herzen.

Ich war gern bei dir. Und ich glaube auch du hast es genossen. Ich habe dich abgelenkt, dir neuen Mut gemacht, denn oft hatte ich das Gefühl, deine Lebenslust würde immer wieder aufs neue erlöschen.

Gott sei dank, habe ich es geschafft dich von diesem Gedanken abzubringen. Sicher hat auch Draco einen sehr großen Teil dazu beigetragen.

Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wie ich es die ersten zwei Jahre ausgehalten habe, ohne dich zu berühren. Nein, nicht nur durch einfache Gesten. Ich meine so zu berühren, wie es Narzissa beispielsweise getan hat.

Denn zur Liebe gehört, gerade ich als Mann muss das sagen, nun einmal auch das Verlangen.

Und verdammt, wie ich dich begehrt habe. Die ganze Zeit über. Wenn ich dich und Narzissa eng umschlungen tanzen gesehen habe – wie sehr habe ich deine Frau beneidet. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass ich sie dafür hasste, nie im Leben. Ich wünschte mir einfach nur, an ihrer Stelle zu sein.

Doch als ich dich dann öfter sah, dich besuchte, mit dir redete, stundenlang mit dir über das riesige Anwesen Malfoy Manors spazierte oder einfach nur bei dir saß, dir zuhörte, oder wir uns einfach nur anschwiegen, wuchs dieses Verlangen immer stärker.

Du warst, du _bist_ das begehrenswerteste, das schönste und liebenswerteste Wesen, das es je für mich gegeben hat. Gerade jetzt wo ich auf dich hinabblicke und man dir nichts von den vielen deiner Sünden ansieht, wird mir dies wieder bewusst.

Das Herzklopfen, die Gänsehaut, als wir uns vor knapp einem halben Jahr zum ersten mal küssten, war unglaublich. Ich hatte mir nie zu träumen gewagt, jemals deine Lippen zu schmecken, deinen Körper zu spüren. Ich glaube mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, ich war wohl in dem Moment so glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Das kann ich mit Gewissheit sagen, denn glückliche Momente gab es in meinem Leben wenige.

Ich weiß nicht, welchen Grund es von dir aus gab, mich nicht zurückzustoßen, als es mich eines Tages einfach überkam und ich mich an dich schmiegte, dich küsste. Ob es Neugierde war, oder einfach nur Frust, deine Trauer vielleicht, der Drang dich _abzulenken, _oder einfach die Tatsache, dass du ein Mann bist und nach zweieinhalb Jahren die sich angestaute Lust regte, ich weiß es nicht. Vorzuwerfen ist es dir nicht, immerhin sind wir nur Menschen. Nur Männer, denke ich mit einem, mit sanftem Spott gepaartem, Schmunzeln.

Ich laufe zum großen Fenster. Es fröstelt mich leicht. Es ist ein kalter Morgen, ein Rabe fliegt aufgeschreckt davon, als ich das Fenster öffne und die frische, kühle Luft meine Lunge durchströmt.

Ein halbes Jahr geht es jetzt schon so. Du lässt mir eine Nachricht zukommen. Sagst, dass du einsam bist, oder mich sehen willst. Ich komme zu dir. Wir unterhalten uns. Verbringen eine Nacht miteinander. Und dann verschwinde ich wieder.

So geht es jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr. Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich glücklich darüber bin. Warum kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben? Hast du Angst, dein Sohn wäre zu geschockt? Ich glaube dein Sohn hätte Verständnis. Er liebt dich viel zu sehr, als dich wegen irgendetwas zu verurteilen.

Ich glaube es ist nicht einmal wegen Draco. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt. Sicher ist es ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass du mich nicht liebst.

Ich blicke aus dem Fenster und kneife die Augen ein Stück zusammen., da mich die plötzliche weiß-graue Helligkeit des Tages blendet.

Draco wird heute nicht kommen. Er besucht Hermine Granger. Ich hebe die Augenbrauen, ich wundere mich jedes mal aufs neue. Wer hätte das wohl gedacht? Daran sieht man, dass oft alles anders kommt, als man eigentlich denkt.

Zumindest bedeutet das, dass ich nicht sofort verschwinden muss.

Liebst du mich? Ich glaube das ist das einzige, was mir vor dir noch verborgen bleibt. Ich liebe dich. So sehr, dass ich es in Worten nicht auszudrücken vermag. Wie oft habe ich dir das schon gesagt. _Ich liebe dich_. Wie oft habe ich es schon von dir gehört. Jedoch nur wenn wir uns lieben, sich unsere Körper eng umschlungen auf dem Laken deines Bettes winden. Sich dein blondes Haar mit meinem dunklen vermischt, du unter meinen Küssen erzitterst. Oh, es gibt nichts betörenderes. Wenn ich dich in mir spüre, oder _um_ mich. Gott, schon der bloße Gedanke lässt mir das Blut in den Kopf schießen.

Du dich unter mir aufbäumst, ich bebend deinen Namen stöhne ... . Niemals zuvor habe ich etwas so intensives erlebt wie mit dir. Manchmal wünschte ich, wir würden nichts anderes tun.

_Liebst du mich?_ Diese Frage stelle ich dir nur wenn du kaum noch in der Lage bist einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nur dann. In dieser Verfassung würde man wohl alles sagen. Würde wohl alles gestehen. Aber auch Dinge sagen, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Woher soll ich wissen ob du mich liebst, oder nicht?! Gesagt hast du es oft. Und auch wenn mich diese gekeuchten Worte für den Moment so unbeschreiblich glücklich machen, mich an den Rande meines Höhepunktes stoßen, so kann ich sie nicht wirklich glauben.

Vielleicht ist es auch grausam, dich so etwas zu fragen in diesem Zustand. In völliger Ekstase.

Du in Ekstase. Würde es mich nicht so sehr erregen, würde ich dich stundenlang beobachten. Deine Augen, diese grauen Tiefen unter deinen Lidern verborgen, den Mund geöffnet, heißer Atem, der zwischen deinen feuchten, geschwungenen Lippen hervortritt und meine Haut streift. Du bist so betörend, dass es mir die Sinne vernebelt.

Ich könnte dich vor die Wahl stellen: Entweder mit mir zu leben, für immer, oder aber diese Spiele einzustellen, unsere Beziehung auf den Grad zurückzusetzen auf dem er vorher war.

Aber wie könnte ich es?! Niemals würde ich die Kraft dazu aufbringen, nicht einmal den Wunsch. Ich kann nicht auf dich verzichten. Nicht auf deine Freundschaft, aber genauso wenig auf deinen Körper. Du hast mich abhängig gemacht. Schon der erste Kuss, bei dem du mich nicht zurückgestoßen, sondern ihn seufzend erwidert hast, hat mich vollkommen an dich gefesselt.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn ich mit Gewissheit sagen könnte, dass du mich liebst. Liebst du mich? Aber diese Frage kann ich dir nicht stellen, nicht wenn du in der Lage bist ehrlich zu antworten, nicht wenn du nicht bebst vor Lust.

Ich glaube ich tue nicht nur mir, sondern auch dir einen Gefallen damit. Diesen peinlichen Moment, in dem du mich vielleicht mitleidig anblickst, versuchst Worte zu finden, die mich nicht verletzen, aber der Wahrheit entsprechen, will ich uns beiden ersparen.

Worte die mich nicht verletzen. Gibt es die überhaupt? Außer die, die ich von dir zu hören wünsche, _von dir aus_, ohne dass ich dich danach frage? Wohl kaum.

Warme Hände schließen sich um meine Taille. Ich zucke leicht zusammen, habe dich nicht kommen hören. Deine nackten Füße auf dem weichen Teppich hatten wohl kaum eine Chance zu meinen Gedanken, in die ich versunken war, durchzudringen. Aber leise warst du schon immer. Wie eine Katze. Anmutig und schön.

Eine deiner Hände fährt unter meinen Morgenmantel und streichelt sanft über meine Brust.

„Komm wieder ins Bett", sagst du leise in mein Ohr. Gegen meinen Willen muss ich lächeln, etwas, was man früher selten bei mir gesehen hat. Du kannst einfach nicht genug bekommen. Aber in dieser Hinsicht kann ich mehr als zufrieden sein. Du begehrst mich. Wie unerträglich wäre es, würde ich dich abstoßen.

Dass ich in der Lage bin _dich_, der eigentlich _mich_ so leicht in Wallungen bringt, in Ekstase zu versetzen, dich zu erregen, macht mich stolz.

Stolz. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die wir beide schon immer geteilt haben.

Ich spüre deine weichen Lippen an meinem Nacken und bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Ich genieße es, strecke den Hals ein wenig um dir mehr Fläche für deine heißen Küsse zu geben. Mein Hals ist dir nicht genug. Langsam drehst du mich zu dir um und lehnst dich an mich. Deinen Körper an meinem zu spüren ist immer wieder überwältigend. Du strahlst eine so wahnsinnige Hitze aus. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln liegt in deinen Zügen. Dieses Lächeln habe ich eine lange Zeit vermisst. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht", spreche ich laut aus, ohne es eigentlich zu merken. Du nickst, dann wird dein Blick ernst, du beugst dich zu mir, öffnest deinen Mund einen kleinen Spalt und küsst mich.

Mein Herz beginnt wild zu klopfen. Du schmeckst so gut. Du riechst so gut. Ich seufze leise, und umfasse deinen Nacken um dich näher an mich heranzuziehen. Dein seidenes Haar kitzelt meine Schulter und verführerisch lässt du deine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten, umspielst damit meine, bis wir beide uns völlig vergessen in diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der wohl minutenlang andauert. Ich seufze nur noch, so sehr erregst du mich. Ich bilde mir ein dein Herz gegen meine Brust schlagen zu hören.

Plötzlich spüre ich diese Lippen und diesen Körper nicht mehr, als du rückwärts gehst. Der Verlust dieser Wärme ist groß, doch du ziehst mich an der Hand mit dir, bis wir beide uns wieder ins Bett sinken lassen.

Wie sehr wünsche ich von dir geliebt zu werden. Nicht so sehr wie du Narzissa geliebt hast. Das verlange ich gar nicht, kann ich nicht verlangen. Und halte ich auch gar nicht für möglich. Ich weiß genau, selbst wenn du mich lieben solltest, du nie wieder so etwas für jemanden empfinden kannst wie für Narzissa. Das ist mir klar, und das will ich auch gar nicht. Das, was zwischen euch bestand, noch immer besteht, möchte ich niemals zerstören, dazu ist es zu wundervoll und viel zu stark.

Ich glaube man kann nur einmal im Leben so intensiv jemanden lieben wie du sie geliebt hast. Und wie ich dich liebe.

Wieder kann ich ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Siehst du wie ähnlich wir uns sind?

„Was ist?", fragst du und lachst, während du mich ansiehst, auf dem Ellbogen abgestützt und leicht über mich gebeugt.

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. „Gar nichts.", lüge ich.

Dein Mund verzieht sich verschwörerisch. „Hmm, soll ich dich dazu bringen, dass du es mir verrätst?"

Ich lache. Außer euch hat es niemand geschafft mich zum Lachen zu bringen. „Du kannst es gern versuchen", raune ich, stütze mich nun ebenfalls auf dem Ellbogen auf, umfasse mit der anderen Hand deine Wange und knabbere an deinem Ohr, worauf ein unwiderstehliches Gurren von dir erklingt.

Langsam lasse ich mich zurücksinken, bis du dich sanft auf mich legst. Du siehst mich an, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise wie du es noch nie getan hast.

Mit deinen Fingerspitzen fährst du meine Lippen nach.

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben."

Habe ich das gesagt?

Nein. Es entspricht meinem ganzen Denken. Aber das war nicht meine Stimme. Meine Lippen sind verschlossen von deinem Finger, als wolltest du es vermeiden, dass ich rede. Doch mir fehlen ohnehin die Worte. Ich sehe dich nur ungläubig an.

Mit einem leicht belustigten, aber keinesfalls spöttischen Lächeln blickst du auf mich herab. „Hältst du mich eigentlich für so blind, dass ich nicht merke, was in dir vorgeht?"

Ich habe das Gefühl irgendetwas tun zu müssen, deshalb streiche ich dir die Haare aus der Stirn, fahre mit meinem Finger deine Schläfe entlang über deine Wange, während mein Atem etwas schneller geht.

„Du hast damals schon nicht geglaubt, dass ich es dir ansehen würde", ergreifst du wieder das Wort. „Du hattest dich getäuscht. Warum verlässt du dich dann diesmal nicht auf deine Instinkte?" Du beugst dich zu mir, hauchst zarte Küsse auf meine Wange, dass es mir durch Mark und Bein geht.

„Wir sind uns so ähnlich, Severus", flüsterst du, so dass ich nichts anderes tun kann als seufzend die Augen zu schließen. „Lucius", beginne ich stockend, aber wieder verschließt du meine Lippen, diesmal mit deinen eigenen. Du gibst mir nicht die Chance meine heiß ersehnte Frage zu stellen. Du siehst mich an, deine grauen Augen, in denen sich tief ein sanftes Blau zu mischen scheint, brennen sich in meine.

Und zum ersten mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass es gar nicht nötig ist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. (mit Fuß im Boden stocher) Die Fic ist ja, was meine Gedanken um die Gefühle zw. den beiden angeht schon etwas persönlich. (blush) Naja ok, ist bei solchen stories wohl normal. Also wenn's euch gefallen hat – ihr wisst ja wie ihr mir das mitteilen könnt. (smile)


End file.
